We propose to enhance the research of several groups at Drexel university by the addition of an integrated computation and graphics facility. For the investigators in the College of Science this will mean the ability to do state of the art molecular modelling (static and dynamic) and associated displays. For the investigators in the College of Engineering it means the ability to process and inspect 3 dimensional images. These images may be collected from technologies such as autoradiography or the images may be produced in finite element analysis. The needs of both groups are essentially the same: the ability to do extensive computations coupled with high level graphic manipulation. For both groups it is not primarily an issue of faster or bigger computing power, but the ability to interactively learn from the computations. The instrumentation we are requesting consists of a computer system dedicated to the efficient execution of application oriented software codes. We propose the use of available software packages from Polygen for molecular graphics and dynamics and from Medical Tomography for image analysis. These software products will be executed within the framework of a high speed local area network of Silicon Graphics Iris 4D workstations (one of which will host a Pixar II image computer), hosted by an iris 4D compute station serving as a resource server for batch (non-interactive) computing and tape archiving. This network further provides a full, high- quality softare development environment by which to develop additions to the commercially available software described above.